What a Pool Party
by undertheupperhand
Summary: Drew's at a pool party. Clare is missing. Read this story to understand the summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Pool Party! So of course, the generous person I am, I'm gonna give some shoutouts. Shoutouts watchmebreakwatchmefall, lehcar14, liveANDlovelife, dreamsaremyescape,**

**Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare (kalie_p1997)**

**Here we go!**

**Drew's POV **

The whole school was buzzing about the pool party. We heard it was going to be crazy! I had gotten the text earlier this week and word got around the school like flies. I kept reading the invitation over and over on my phone. Only because I was in Algebra I and I was SO bored. POOL PARTY; from 3:30pm to whenever you feel like leaving. At Fiona's summer house in Toronto! Be there, or be a LOSER! No swimsuit, no entering. Jacuzzi's off limits!...Someone broke my thoughts.

Bianca; "Common dreamer boy! Bell rang a minute ago." I threw everything inside of my book bag and got out of my seat. Bianca took my hand and put it around her shoulder. We had one more class left, which was study hall.

**Fiona's POV **

I'm like a star! Everyone knows about the pool party! It was only going to be Me, Sav, Holly J, DECLAN, Adam, Anya, K.C, Jenna, Eli, Jake, Clare, Imogen, Drew, Dave, and Alli. I guess they told people and so on! But the more people, the merrier! :) I just sent a text to Adam, K.C, Jenna, Eli, Jake, Clare, Sav, Anya, Drew, Holly J, Imogen, Dave, and Alli. I told them to all meet me in the library. SOS. When I walked out of class, I went to my locker and bought some soda from the soda machine. By the time I got to the library, I saw all of my friends waiting for me.

Anya; "There she goes."

Holly J; "Typical Coyne. Known for their entrance."

Fiona; "And parties! Don't forget parties." I smiled.

Dave; "So. Why are we here." I put my soda down on the table and turned towards everyone, as if I was about to say a speech.

Fiona;"I sent invitations to everyone in this room right. Well, most of you, I guess." Everyone nodded. "It was going to be a tiny pool party in a huge pool. Now pretty much about everyone knows-"

Sav; "Oh, everyone knows. It's in the bathroom stalls, notes everywhere. Etc."

Fiona;"Okay so. Everyone knows about this pool party. Which means lots of people. I don't mind a lot of people but since this IS your faults, some of you will have to help me get the party ready."

Everyone;"Alright."

Fiona;"And! You guys are not invited to the party...unless you bring food." Everyone looked at eachother with that *is she serious* look. Yes, I was serious. I gave them a smile.

Clare;"So who's on the party planning committee?" I looked around and thought for a moment.

Fiona;"Umm. Clare."

Clare; "Can Jake help too! He's a good cleaner!" I saw Eli roll his eyes.

Fiona;"Fine. Okay so Clare, Jake, Adam, Anya, Eli, and... Sav." I didn't want to pick Holly J. I figured, I'd give her a break.

Holly J; "What about me?"

Fiona;"I'll give you a break, this time. Plus. You'll have time to pretty yourself up. Dismissed." Everyone took their book bags and all and left the library. And then, in the nick of time, the bell rang. Finally time to leave! Second, to last day of school. When I got outside, I was welcomed by Declan. After i greeted him and all we took a taxi home and began to prepare for the party.

**Clare's POV **

Pool party. Not really my scene but a reason to see Jake shirtless, why not. I had gotten ready for the pool party and was going over to Jake's house. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't going to get inside of the pool. Undress in front of everyone. No thanks.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO: **

When I got to Jake's house, I knocked on his door and he told me to come in. I walked inside and walked straight into the kitchen. Where Jake was. He was shirtless. Looked like he just came from a nap. He grabbed the red plaid shirt from off of a nearby chair and threw it on. No! Why'd he have to put a shirt on! Wait, what am I thinking about?

Jake;"Something on my face? What's up."

Clare;"I'm ready to go help at the party but I just wanted to say this now. I'm not gonna wear a bathing suit. I'm keeping my clothes on." He gave me a confused look. Then shrugged.

Jake;"Then what's the point of going?" I frowned. This is his reaction.

Clare;"I want to have fun.

Jake;" Let's chill here and have some of our own fun." My eyes widened.

Clare;"What's your type of fun?"

Jake;"Get-to-know-everything-about-you-type of fun." I walked to the couch in his living room and sat down. I motioned him to sit next to me. "So. Clare Edwards is her name. You have any sisters?"

Clare;"One. Darcy. She moved to Kenya." He nodded in understanding.

Jake;"Is it okay to ask why your parents are divorced?"

Clare;"They were just too different." This brought back memories. My phone rang. I flipped it open and saw it was Fiona. How did she even get my number? Jake saw the caller ID. I declined the call.

Jake;"We could go to the party if you want to. I don't want Fiona mad at us, especially you." I looked up at his sea blue eyes. Those eyes. Ones that I'd stare into forever, and feel like time was just a word. I read his eyes. They had warmth in them. A welcoming feeling.

Clare;"I could take risks." Something in my mind, wait no, heart, made me lean in and begin to kiss him. He was shocked at first but then returned the kiss. Lightning! That's how it felt. His soft gentle lips on mine. I pushed myself on him. Me on top of him now. Searching for a deeper kiss.

**OOOOOOOOO: **

**Okay so, this story is supposed to be about a pool party. I don't even know how I got it to this point. What I'm gonna do is add another chapter and I'll update. 5 REVIEWS and I'll update. What are u guys doing for the summer? Kk. I'm done. **


	2. Chapter 2

**What a Pool Party chpt 2. As I promised, 5 reviews and I'll update. So here we go. Of course, I'm giving them Shoutouts to wedontbelong69, BabysitterGirL, No1TwiFanPire, allieee1304, legitdegrassi, babyxgirl921, and munroluver10,**

**Beta Reader; iloveeliandclare**

**Fiona's POV **

We were cleaning and preparing for the pool party. It wasn't at my loft. Instead, like I said before, at our summer house. Where is Clare! I just called her!

Anya;"Any sign of her yet?"

Fiona;"No. She didn't pick up."

Sav;"It's not like her."

Eli;"Oh trust me. It is. Not showing up somewhere she agreed to go to. Yup, that's Clare." We all looked at Eli. What was he even talking about. I rolled my eyes and walked away.

Anya;"Where are you going!"

Fiona;"This party isn't gonna prepare itself!" Everyone got back to work.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOO **

People were already here. It was crowded. We finished getting ready for the party just in time. I keep on calling Clare but she's not picking up. I'm mad at her for ditching me but then again I was worried for her. I called her one more time but blocked my number. She picked up.

Clare;"Hello."

Fiona;"Clare! Where are you? And where's Jake?"

**Clare's POV **

Me and Jake's make-out session was interrupted by an Unknown Number phone call. It was probably a good thing because we were getting deep into it. The little monster i am inside, pulled his shirt off. It not only surprised him, but definitely me too! The gullible person I am, I picked up. Aw man. I should've never picked up. It was Fiona.

Clare;"Well. Um. Jake. You see. He has a lot of homework to do and...his mom told him he couldn't go, if he didn't finish his homework."

Fiona;"Homework! On the second to last day of school!"

Clare;"Um. E-E-Extra credit." She seemed skeptical. I couldn't blame her. O was a bad liar. Not in my nature.

Fiona;"I'm not that dumb, Clare. You just wanted alone time with your new boy-toy." My cheeks reddened. "I understand and forgive you for ditching me. But I expect an apology from you tomorrow. Are we clear?"

Clare;"Yes."

Fiona;"Your loss anyways. It's going crazy over here." I could just see her smiling through the phone. She hung up. Jake stared at me and smiled widely.

Clare;"What!"

Jake;"Homework. Seriously."

Clare;"I tried. I had to think of something on the spot."

Jake;"You could have said you didn't have a bathing suit or something."

Clare;"Well, gee. I guess it didn't occur to me. Note to Self; next time we skip pool parties, i'll say I didn't have a bathing suit." Jake and I laughed.

**Drew's POV **

We were at Fiona's pool party. Funnest thing ever. I was inside of the pool. Just chillin out, maxing, relaxing all cool. Lol let me stop before I get into my rap mode. Some stupid music was playing until it changed to Wiz Khalifa- Roll Up. I loved this song. I hurried up and swam to the stairs in the water and ran out. I little windy than it was before. Of course, I started singing real loud to the music. Everyone was backing up away from me. Did I stink or something? I saw Owen in the corner of my eye. He seemed to be laughing.

Drew;"Hey, Owen! Come sing with me."

Owen;"I'd rather not. Dude. Where's your shorts?" I looked down and saw my skin. Oh shxt! Where's my trunks! My cheeks were red. I could tell. I took a nearby plastic plate to cover my private. I ran inside of Fiona's house. Haha, what a pool party.

**OOOOOOOOO**

**Done with this story...do whatever... If you're bored ir have some free time, go read my other one-shots. You'll love them! Seriously! Review! **


End file.
